Steps of There She Is!!
Step 1 We go to Nabi, and Doki, getting there lunch. Doki was getting some carrots, and Nabi is getting some fish. Then, Doki looks at Nabi, LOVE AT FIRST SIGHT I TELL YOU. The 5th time that I watched this, I got all of those happy tingles. Anyway, Nabi is surprised, and really embarrassed of her love for him. He looks around, everyone is looking at him with judgement, and disappointment. Doki gives him a carrot, all cute, and blushing. Suddenly, Nabi ran away! NABI! Doki starts to chase him, the same look on her face. Then, we see a sign, saying that rabbits, and cats can't be in love, while Doki chases Nabi. Then we go to this solid pink background, and at first, it looks like a street on a slant, were we see Nabi next to Doki. Nabi runs away, then Doki appears, handing him another carrot. Then, it makes it look like Nabi is going up, with Doki at the top. He falls down, and all of the sudden, we see a fantasy of Doki's of Nabi, and herself being together as a couple. After that, she starts singing to the song that we've been listening to since the beginning of Step 1. We go back to Nabi, who is in a pile of hearts. We go back to Doki, as she's chasing him again. She catches him, and gives him a hug. Now, we go to a building, were Nabi rushes into an elevator, but Doki, is actually behind him. Then it shows them going to floor 1 out of 8, with Nabi, again, in a pile of hearts. Then we go to Doki again chasing Nabi, and above it shows all the presents Doki has gave him. Now, Nabi pulls up a chair for Doki, and he shows picture of a Cat and Cat CAN be in love, but Doki is confused. Then, he shows a Rabbit and a Rabbit CAN be in love, but she is still confused. After that, he shows that a Rabbit and a Cat CAN'T be in love, and yes, Doki is still confused. After using that method, Nabi decides to try to hook up Doki with three other rabbits in there society, but instead of meeting them, Doki DESTROYS THEM. Doki begins to chase Nabi again, and Nabi runs up the tree, and because of this, Doki cuts down the tree, causing Nabi to fall, and they start the routine again, Doki chasing Nabi. Then, the same fantasy we talked about like, a paragraph and a half ago. What is different? Nabi is in front of all of this, waving a white flag. He is also singing. Then it shows them on a tall building, Nabi next to Doki, and a pile of hearts next to her. Then, Doki leans on Nabi. We can all say Awww to this scene. After that, Doki hands Nabi some carrots, but instead of refusing it, he tries it, and it turns out he likes it. Then, Doki has fish, and she likes it too. Then PLOT TWIST it turns out Nabi loves Doki too. Step 2 Someone opens the door to Doki's birthday party, It's Pizza, Hana, and some other character that I have yet to identify. Anyway, then they show a sign to say, "Happy Birthday", without saying, "Happy Birthday". Hana waves, with a smile on her face. Doki waves, asks about Nabi, and Hana says he made or bought a cake. Doki is star-struck, and excited all at the same time. Then, Pizza sits down, admiring the birthday party. Then we go to Nabi, and Hana was right. Then, he gos through a crowded street, getting pushed, then he gos on a bumpy bus ride, almost dropping the present, then, when the bus door opens, he gets trampled! (Still not dropping the present) All of a sudden, there was a wave of people, trampling him again, he checks the cake to make sure it didn't get damaged. Luckily, the cake is fine. Then he drops the present, then catches it, causing himself to fall. He gets up, but there's too much traffic in the streets, so he gos into a nearby alley, and in this alley a pack of animals, each different, all with green scarfs, like Nabi's. Later, we learn that Doki formed this little group of animals. They start to chase him, so he hides in a building. A stack of towels blankets pillows, and cups fall on top of him. He slides the cake over, so it wouldn't get damaged, and catches a cup. Meanwhile, back at Doki's birthday party, everybody is waiting for the cake, but Doki is making them wait for Nabi's cake. The Gray Rabbit offers Doki a cake, Doki blows out the candle, and eats it in a total of 10 seconds. Now we go to Nabi again, he see's where the birthday party is, but he literally bumped into The Jjintta Set, and apparently there's is a rumor that Nabi is hurting Doki. II-ho, is really protective of Doki, so they get ready to fight him. But, they get distracted by the second brother, Yi-ho. While they're distracted, Nabi starts to run. They chase him, but he jumps on a building, the present in his mouth. They get to Doki's birthday party, The Jjintta Set tackle him, and he drops the present, the ribbon comes undone, AND THE CAKE IS RUINED. Nabi went through all of that trouble, just to get Doki a birthday present. Doki gets ready to DESTROY THEM, but she doesn't, and they all have the cake together. Doki hugs Nabi, and OMG The Gray Rabbit is handing Hana flowers! The oldest child of The Jjintta Set, punches the middle child, and Doki hugs Nabi, again with the look of judgement on there faces. They got kicked out because of this, but still a great party! Nabi picks up Doki, and gives her a piggy-back ride. Step 3 Now, we zoom out, on there city. It shows Nabi getting up in his pajamas, and getting ready for the day. First, he brushes his teeth, then, he brushes his hair, gets up, he runs to the door, slips, and finds a giant present from Doki. He, then changes his clothes, and gos to open the present. He does, and an explosion of hearts, and Doki pop out, with pom-poms in her hands. He dodges all of the hearts, while Doki waves around a sign that says; I HEART NABI. In English. She throws confetti, and he cleans it up with a broom. Then, I don't know if I'm interpreting this right, but I think they're on a Vid-Con panel. After that, Doki starts singing, and points at Nabi, but he's not there, because he ran away. Now it shows people who heard it. Some people are clapping, some upset, and one holding a child, crying. I would like to say that I really love how SamBakZa captured all of their emotions so clearly, without them saying anything. Anyway, Doki catches up to Nabi, and starts to talk, with no words. But, it blends in because there is amazing music in the background. Nabi smiles, and they walk past another sign that says a cat and a rabbit can't be in love. They also walk past a cat couple, holding hands. This made Doki want to hold Nabi's hand, and she does. She hugs him, everyone stares in anger, disappointment, and again judgement. Nabi starts to run, and Doki tries to literally lasso Nabi. Nabi dodges, of course, but she throws something at him, so she would have time to catch him. Then Doki buys a box of carrots because Nabi loves them! (As we learned in Step 1) Then the group of animals that Doki formed cuddles her, after that, they give the carrots to Nabi. They also recruit a new member, a porcupine. Doki made a giant heart behind Nabi. Now we go to there first date, at the movie theater. The movie is almost over, and Nabi tries to hold Doki's hand, but it's too late, the movie is over, and the lights come on. They start talking back to there homes, and run back into The Jjintta Set. II-ho, gets ready to fight Nabi, so Doki protects them. Sense II-ho is an enemy of Nabi's he beats-up both of his brothers, because they didn't hurt Nabi. All over the city they show that there are more signs that rabbits and cats can't be in love. Doki wants to hold his hand again, but she was afraid. Then it shows how many adventures they've had, and how strong of a relationship they have, as friends, and as a couple. Nabi gos home, and looks at all the presents Doki has gotten him. He realized that Doki... is a girl worth fighting for. Doki is standing on the balcony, and Nabi gos to her house, and holds a little sign that says; Second Date? In English and North Korean. Then, Doki waves a giant flag that is only North Korean, so, I don't know what it says, but if you know please put in on this wiki. The next day, Nabi rushes through his last hours of work as a newspaper deliverer. Then, immediately gos to Doki, who is feeding a lizard, and a porcupine in an alley. Then... OMG! THEY HAVE THEIR FIRST KISS! Step 4 Suddenly, a rock is thrown through Nabi's window, and a couple more are thrown. We go to their city, and we see how their relationship has destroyed the city. There is so much more vandalism, and graffiti, and so many more signs. There are also protestors against there relationship, that call them evils. But, also there are protestors that are on there side, that call Nabi a hero. Then it gos to a cafe, where they are getting kicked out by the owner, with a, "No rabbits and cats as a couple", sign. Nabi tries to fight him, but he closes the door.Then, it shows them on a bench, and an elderly man starts poking them, with his cane, and also shaming them for even being in public. Nabi grabs the cane in anger, and the old man walks away in fear. Again, everyone starts staring at them in judgement, on the streets. It shows more protestors on their side, that calls Nabi a hero. It also shows more protestors against them. There was one protestor against Doki, and Nabi sees Doki, and starts to chase her. Suddenly, more protestors start to chase her too. Then her porcupine jumped in front of them, but they trampled him, and Doki. Doki ends up going to the hospital. Nabi runs to her, and it turns out she's fine. Then we see Nabi, through his broken window. Furious, he decides to hide for a while. Then it shows him painting a door gray, with a, "No rabbits and cats as a couple", sign, and he walked in. Doki started to stare at him. Then it shows Doki, looking at 2 plane tickets, and taking care of her hurt porcupine. After that, she started to cry. Then, she has a flash-back, of all the adventures she and Nabi have had. Now we go to Nabi, II-ho beating him up. Nabi falls, and there is a crash. II-ho picks him up, and starts to yell, but Nabi refuses to listen. Another group of protestors, (On Nabi's and Doki's side), go to help him. II-ho pulls him over, and shows him the other side of their society, the people who call them criminals, or, "Evils". The Nabi protestors start to beat II-ho up. Then it gos back to Doki, still crying. Doki calls Nabi, but there's no answer. Then it shows Nabi, and II-ho, in prison. Doki feels like she's falling in a pit of despair. It shows her dropping her phone on her balcony, and her phone breaking. Again, we see the 2 plane tickets, she first takes her passport, and only one of the tickets. She opens the door, and you can see her leave through her window. Remember the pack of animals that she formed? Well, she took all of their green scarfs, and tying them on each branch of a tree. Now we go to Nabi, with a text from Doki; Goodbye. Now we look back at the city, torn apart. Nabi finds a box, with a little baby chicken inside, and a card that says, "Please give good care". Nabi accidentally let it out of the box, he starts to look for it, and finds that it's in the street. Nabi runs over, and saves the young chicken from getting hurt from one of the cars in the street. Nabi finds the tree that Doki decorated with the green scarfs. Then it shows a message from Nabi's perspective; I thought that, if the world won't change, we would never reach happiness... But she... Changed it. Step 5 He starts to run to Doki's house. More Nabi protestors come to help him, but the protestors against him try to trample him. Luckily, the Nabi protestors try to help, but it's no use. Then the group of animals Doki formed, rushed to help him. They all run to her house... Together. The lizard snuck into the house, and unlocked the door. He ran up the stairs, and slipped. He got back up, and found nothing. Then he remembered. He ran to the airport, he calls her. No answer. It shows her on the bus, singing along to the music in the background. Now we go to Nabi, again he bumped into The Jjintta Set, but instead of trying to hurt him, he handed him the other plane ticket. Nabi rips up the ticket, because he knew they weren't going anywhere. The Jjintta Set give him a ride, and Nabi climes into Hana's car, and calls Pizza, letting him know Nabi is coming. Meanwhile, Pizza protects Doki from the Non-Nabi and Doki protestors at the airport, and tells her Nabi is coming back. Nabi appears in the doorway. But, behind Doki is a giant hologram that keeps switching from no rabbit and cat couples, and please rabbit and cat couples. Nabi then realizes, that if he loves Doki, then he doesn't care what other people think. Nabi gives Doki a giant hug, and the hologram disintegrate. A piece of confetti falls in Nabi's hand, more people through things at Nabi and Doki, so they ride out of the airport on Doki's suitcase. Hana opens the door, and they ride out of there. Then they show Ee-ho, with Pi, a cat. Another rabbit cat relationship, it also shows the other 2 brothers want to beat him up, but they don't. Now, we go to Nabi and Doki running in the streets, together. They go to the city, and clean all of the graffiti, and then they both have their favorite food. Nabi has fish, and Doki has carrots. A beautiful ending to a beautiful story, with beautiful animation.